Uchiha's Daughter
by Lilwriter-san
Summary: "What's your name?" "Suki, Uchiha Suki." "Uchiha?" "I believe you know my father his name is Uchiha Itachi." OC Self-insert ON HIATUS FOR UNKNOWN PERIOD OF TIME
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did the art would be crap.**

 **This is my first fic. So please no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

Where am I? I sat up and looked around I was in a crib. I didn't know what came over me but all of a sudden I started crying. The room I was in was dark and damp I heard the door to the room open. A man who looked pretty young walked in and pick me up and began comforting me.

"Shh. Shh." He whispered in my ear.

I felt myself stop crying and my eyelids began to flutter closed. I looked at the man. Itachi?

~Next Scene~

I had been born into this world around three years ago, but I only remember from the day I turned two. I was given the name Suki. My full name being Uchiha Suki. I have black hair and black eyes. I wear the normal high collar Uchiha shirts with the insignia on the back which I have recently earned for learning the Uchiha's Katon: Gogakyuu no jutsu. My shirt is black with matching navy blue pants with the bottom tied down with bandages and a kunai pouch strapped to my left leg since I am left handed.

I grew up around the Akatsuki who I consider uncles and aunties except for Pein because I'm not allowed to talk to him and Tobi because he's a jerk. Right now Itachi has been training me to become a shinobi. I know several Katon jutsu and a few Raiton jutsu because those are my two elements.

I normally spar with the Akatsuki members who teach me new techniques. I gained my Sharingan earlier this year at the loss of Sasori oji-chan. He was one of my favourite uncles because he taught me things and he wasn't very loud. Lately my family have been going out and not coming back, but I know that we're the bad guys it's just that I feel sad because they helped raise me to be a better shinobi.

~Next Scene~

I heard my door open.

"Suki-chan. It's time for dinner." My papa said in a soft voice.

"Coming papa!" I replied enthusiastically back at him.

Itachi is actually a great father. I love him a lot and he raised me to be humble and kind. I noticed how much he tells me about Sasuke when he was younger. Whenever he talks about Sasuke his eyes soften and you can see the love for his brother behind them.

"Papa who cooked dinner tonight?" I asked as we walked down to where we had dinner.

"I did."

"Yay!" I cheered. My papa has pretty good cooking and he makes the best dango, not that I've been anywhere else though.

I walked into the room holding papa's hand. I saw all the Akatsuki members sitting at the table.

"Hello Oji-chans, Nee-san." I said as I nodded at them in acknowledgement.

"Hi gaki." Kisame responded.

I sat down next to Kisame and Itachi and began to eat the food in front of me. I loved dinner when all of the Akatsuki members were there. It was like have a family reunion with weird uncles.

After I finished eating dinner, I asked Deidara-nii to spar with me. He agreed so we went outside to spar.

As soon as we started Deidara began to throw his 'art' everywhere. I had grown up sparring him so I knew how to avoid him, but he was still in the air while I was on the ground so that was a disadvantage. Nearby there was a tree, so I walked up the tree and began shooting different jutsu at him. I began to feel tired. Goddamn this stupid little body. Deidara-nii noticed and swooped down to catch me.

"Thanks Deidara-nii."

"No problem Suki-chan. You must be tired. I'll bring you to Itachi."

I nodded.

"Oi Itachi! Your gaki got tired." I heard Deidara-nii yell at papa as he handed me over to him.

Itachi put me down and told me to go shower and then go to sleep. I walked over to the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth then go to bed.

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up in two days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.**

 **Thank you to the reviewer i30817. I will go into Suki's background later in the story. I really haven't given too much thought to her background, but I probably use your suggestion.**

 **Also thank you to anyone else who reviewed, Favorited or followed.**

Around a week later Hidan and Kakuzu went out to get money for another person Kakuzu had killed. Before they left I went to go say goodbye.

"Bye Hidan oji-chan, Kakuzu oji-chan." I called out as ran over to hug them. Kakuzu just stiffened while I hugged him and Hidan awkwardly pat my head. My uncles are such weirdos.

"Bye gaki." Hidan oji-chan said as he left whereas Kakuzu just grunted.

I waved them goodbye as I ran back into the lair to find my papa.

"Papa?"

"Yes Suki-chan?"

"Can we go out today?"

"Where do you want to go Suki-chan?"

"I want to go to the village."

"Ok." He said smiling.

Papa put on his Akatsuki robe and grabbed my hand as we walked to Amegakure. I never go out to have fun or anything, but I thought that because today papa wasn't busy we could go out to get something to eat or buy me new clothes. We got to the village and the first thing I saw was a dango stand.

"Papa! I want dango!" I said cheerfully as I pointed to the stand.

"Ok." Papa replied as he let me lead him to the stand. He ordered some dango and we went to sit on the bench outside.

I ate some. "This is so good papa! Try some." I said as I shoved some in his face. He took a bite.

"It is good." He replied.

I remember watching the anime in my past life and Itachi's favourite food was dango and now it's mine too. We finished eating and we walked around. I noticed the odd looks papa was getting because of the robe but he didn't seem to care so I didn't either.

"Papa? Why do we fight?"

"For the ones we love Suki-chan."

"Does that mean I will fight for you?"

"Maybe."

"Papa what do I do when you're gone?"

"You find more people to love."

"But if we fight for the ones we love if we love everyone will there be more fighting?"

"I don't know Suki-chan. You've always been too smart for your own good."

I smiled at him as we walked back to the Akatsuki lair after exploring the village for a bit. When we got back papa brought to the training area where he taught me a new Katon Jutsu and how to use my Sharingan better.

~~~ Next Scene~~~

After we finished I went to shower and heard Kakuzu and Hidan come back.

"Hokkaidi!" I called out. "How was the mission?"

"We ran into some trouble there." Replied Hidan.

I tilted my head to show I was curious.

"Some Konoha Nin."

"Did you beat them?"

"Of course we did. Do you think your Oji-chans are weak?" He yelled while picking me up and tossing me in the air and catching me.

"Never!" I giggled.

I loved being a kid and the fact that the Akatsuki are my family is a bit strange but I love them all to bits. Kakuzu hadn't said anything but when Hidan put me down I ran to hug him. My face only reaching his leg because I was so short.

"You know papa took me out today."

"Where did he take you?" Hidan replied.

"To Amegakure. He got me dango!"

"That's nice."

I left them to go back to their rooms when I saw Konan Nee-san.

"Hi Nee-san!" I cheered while waving at her enthusiastically.

"Hello Suki-chan."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Nee-san? Why do I never get to see Pein?"

"Because he's a very busy person Suki-chan."

"Ok. Bye bye Nee-san."

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. I took out a scroll from a draw underneath my bed and wrote down what had happened so far and what would most likely l happen. I know that Hidan and Kakuzu already killed Asuma from the fact that they ran into Konoha Nin so they might be killed by Team 8 soon. If I remember correct Deidara-nii, Papa and then Pein.

I know that Papa will die soon and I shouldn't prevent it but I want to. It's only natural that if I know when Papa will die I would want to save him. But I guess all my family will die soon. I fell asleep deep in thought about what to do after Papa's death.

~~~ Time-skip~~~

Another week passed and Hidan and Kakuzu went on a mission and never came back. When I heard that they were killed I ran to Papa.

"Papa!" I cried sobbing hysterically.

He picked me up and set me on his lap. I buried my face in his shirt.

"Why d-did Hidan oji-chan and Kakuzu oji-chan die?"

"Because they were fighting for you Suki-chan." He replied holding me close.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kisame oji-chan, Deidara-nii and Konan-nee were standing at the door with concerned looks on their faces. I realised what a large impact I had on the Akatsuki. In the anime and manga they were just crazy missing nin, but now I realise that their fighting for me and for their cause. The Akatsuki were my family and I knew they were all going to die and how, but they didn't know that. They saw me as a smart little girl who needs protecting and to be trained to protect myself.

I stopped crying and looked up at my Papa. "Did they fight because they love me?"

He nodded. I climbed off of his lap and went to hug Konan, Kisame and Deidara who were still standing there. I looked up and smiled at them.

"I promise I will fight for all of you too when I'm big enough."

I walked out of the room and went to my room to write down what had happened and my promise to my family. It was late so I went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short update guys. I've been having a writer's block and school just started again for me (I know it's a weekend, I pre-write chapters.)**

 **I forgot to mention in the last chapter. That it is/was Deidara's birthday (depending on where you live). Happy Birthday Deidara!**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed, Favourited and followed. I really appreciate it.**

~Chapter start~

A month had passed and surprisingly no one had died yet. I managed to work out that after Pein died, Kisame would suicide and Konan would be killed by Tobi. I sealed away my writings into a scroll and walked out of my room. I noticed that everyone was gearing up to leave.

"Are you all going now?"

Papa nodded.

"Good luck!"

Deidara-nii left with Tobi and Kisame oji-chan and Papa went together leaving me alone with Konan-nee.

~Next scene~

I went into the kitchen area which was just a small room with a few cupboards with food and a stove and sink. I went through the cupboard and found some leftover dango and brought it back to my room where I studied scrolls Papa had given me about new jutsu and different taijutsu styles.

I knew that this trip would be very long because Pein had sent out two groups at a time so the minimum timespan would probably be a week before they came back with some new Jinchuriki or something. I was worried this time though because I knew that Deidara-nii was going to be killed next and I hate the feeling of losing someone even though it's happened to me way too many times than it should.

Over the past month my Sharingan had developed to having 3 tomoe after a lot of training and a trip out with Papa and Kisame. I killed a bandit and helped Papa take over their camp to get more information on one of the Jinchuriki. I had been training to get better at genjutsu since I'm better at taijutsu and ninjutsu. Despite the fact that I am around three and a half no one in my family really cares that I'm a prodigy because they all were too and I'm also Itachi's daughter.

~Next scene~

I went to find Konan-nee to watch over my training because I would like to try out some new jutsu.

"Konan-nee! Are you busy?"

"Not really Suki-chan. What do you need?"

"Can you help me train?"

"Ok."

I grabbed her hand and led her outside where I began to focus my chakra into my Sharingan and warmed up by throwing shuriken and kunai at a tree. 'Bullseye' I thought as my kunai hit the exact middle of the tree.

"Konan-nee, can you make something that moves so I can practice throwing?"

She nodded as she made a paper crane which flew extremely quickly. I pinpointed where to throw and hit the paper crane. It was stabbed right through the middle and now exactly in the middle of the tree. I smiled at her as she nodded.

"You've made good progress since the last time I trained with you Suki-chan."

I began practicing my katas. My style of taijutsu was developed through sparring with each member of the Akatsuki. I particularly liked learning from Sasori when he was alive. He taught me a small part of how to controlled puppets with chakra strings so I can move and manipulate kunai and shuriken if they are coming at me.

I sparred with Konan-nee which was slightly easier than last time, but she beat me by a landslide. I knew how each member fought except for Tobi and Pein because I haven't sparred with them at all. I was able to stop some of the paper coming at me, but they were too many so I began burning them, but they kept coming and coming. I switched to evading the paper to get to Konan, but she just disappeared into pieces of paper. She snuck up behind me and knocked me out. I woke up on the training field with her standing next to me.

~Next scene~

"How long was I out?"

"20 minutes."

I nodded. I stood up and walked with Konan back to the Akatsuki lair where I wrote some notes on fighting Konan, not that I'd ever do it seriously. It was almost time for lunch so I prepared some onigiri with stuff around the kitchen.

"Konan-nee! I have lunch for you and Pein."

"Thank you, Suki-chan." She said as she took the plate I had.

I took the other plate to my room and sat down to eat while I looked through the timeline that I had written of what had happened and what happens next. I began to write my plans for what happens after Papa dies. I think I'll ask Kisame to bring me to Konoha because there won't much left for me here.

 **Thank you for reading. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **I made this chapter longer, because I won't be able to update for the next three days because I'm going on a school camp.**

 **I will update as soon as I can and I will try to write while I am at camp. Thank you for understanding.**

A week passed and Papa, Kisame and Tobi came home, but no Deidara-nii. I felt a sort of emptiness inside. Their all disappearing one by one. Soon they'll be nothing left but me.

"Tobi." I said with a stern look on my face. "How did Deidara die? I just want to know if he was happy."

"Deidara-senpai died in an explosion." He replied cheerfully.

He died exactly how he wanted to. That's good to know. I can move on knowing he was happy even though he didn't kill Sasuke. I turned back to look at Tobi.

"I don't like you. I know who you are and I can tell what you're doing is not what Rin would have wanted." I walked away not looking back.

"Papa! How was your mission?" I said as I ran to hug him.

"It was successful. You must've heard about Deidara's death by now, are you okay Suki-chan?" Papa asked.

"I feel sad, but I heard he went out in an explosion while fight Sasuke oji-chan so I think he's happy."

Papa smiled.

"I'm going to make dinner. Everyone must be hungry." I said as I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a little step so I was tall enough to reach everything to make dinner for my 'family'.

I finished making dinner and called everyone to come eat. I looked around the table and notice how many chairs were empty. I didn't know what came over me, but I began sobbing hysterically. My heart hurt. My family were dying. Papa rushed over to me and picked me up and brought me to his room. He put me down on his bed and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I cried myself to sleep that night with my Papa holding me close.

~Next Scene~

I woke up to an empty bed and my face tear stained. No one could blame me for crying I was three and a half. It was normal for children my age to cry, but I was different I hadn't cried since Hidan and Kakuzu died. I noticed Papa walk in.

"Are you okay Suki-chan?"

I nodded. "I'm hungry though."

He smiled and brought me down to the kitchen where he had some onigiri waiting for me. I took them and began eating. I smiled at him. I love my Papa. He's so nice.

I finished eating my onigiri and saw Papa holding a plate of something. He put it down on the table.

"Dango!"

"I went out this morning so thought I could buy some for us to share."

"Thank you Papa."

We finished eating the dango and I asked Papa if he could help me train and he agreed so we went to the training field outside and he helped me perfect my new jutsu and my Sharingan. Papa knew I was a prodigy, but he didn't push me to learn if I didn't have to or want to. I think it's because when he was young our clan pushed him to be the perfect child genius that he just wanted to rebel against them.

Before when he didn't go on missions as often Papa would tell me stories about Sasuke, the clan and my mother who was still a mystery to me. I knew that she wasn't an Uchiha and she was from a village far away and she died in childbirth, but that was about all Papa told me. He also told me he loved her very much and she would love me a lot too.

I felt exhausted after my training session with Papa so he brought me to the roof of the Akatsuki lair where he sat down and put me next to him and we just looked at the clouds. I love days like this. It's quiet and I just get to be with my Papa. I moved closer to Papa. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. 'This is what they call the calm before the storm.' I thought.

~Scene break~

Another week passed and Papa was going to go on a mission and he said there was something very important he had to tell me before.

"Papa? What were you going to tell me?"

"Suki-chan I-I won't be coming back from this mission. I'm going to fight my brother and you've probably noticed my illness so I think I'm going to die there."

"Can I come?" I wanted to be there, I had to be to say bye to Papa one last time before he dies.

He nodded. "You'll have to stay with Kisame though. I don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded and took his hand as we walked out. When we arrived at where Papa was going to fight Sasuke I heard him tell Kisame to keep me safe.

He left. A few minutes later I heard Sasuke and his team arrive.

Kisame spoke. "He's waiting for you. As for the rest of you, you cannot pass."

They nodded in acknowledgement. This was between Papa and Sasuke.

"Oi, who's the gaki?" I heard Suigetsu say.

"I'm Uchiha Suki, daughter of Uchiha Itachi."

"He has a daughter?"

"Not a lot of people know about me. I think there are only five people who know of me. The rest are dead." I said intimidatingly.

Kisame smirked at me. He mouthed. "Very intimidating gaki."

I smiled back at him.

Team Hebi seemed a little thrown back by the fact that I was so little yet so creepy.

~Scene Break~

We stood waiting for about an hour when I saw the Susanoo's stop. I began to run in that direction. I saw Papa in a near death state he poke Sasuke's forehead and I ran to catch him

"Goodbye Suki-chan, I love you."

"I love you too Papa."

He died and I closed his eyes to leave him in peace.

"You know Sasuke oji-chan," He looked at me "Papa loved you."

"Papa?"

"Itachi is… was my father."

I saw his eyes widen. I sealed Papa's body away. I put the scroll into my pouch and turned around and told Sasuke.

"He talked about you all the time. His little brother, my uncle meant the world to him other than me. Don't think that means I like you. The only thing that stopping me from killing you is that you are the other half of Papa's legacy." I said to him bitterly as I left giving him one last look with my newly gained Mangekyo Sharingan.

I ran off to find Kisame. "Kisame oji-chan!"

"Gaki, I'm assuming Itachi's little brother won."

I nodded. "Oji-chan can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Bring me to Konoha."

He nodded as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I fell asleep. About twenty minutes later Kisame woke me up. "Oi gaki, this is as far as I go. Just keep going straight and you'll get there."

"Tell Konan-nee I'll miss her and I'll see her again when you get back."

He nodded and left.

I jumped from branch to branch until I saw the gates of Konoha. I jumped down and immediately fell unconscious due to exhaustion.

I heard the people guarding the gate before I was completely out. "Oi there's a kid."

 **Thank you for reading. Make sure to review. I'm sorry for not updating for the next few days. I'll be back as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry guys for not updating lately. I haven't been able to update because of camp and me having to study for tests. My schedule has been a bit hectic lately, so I'm thinking of actually trying to make a specific time for me to update.**

 **So starting now I will update every Saturday or Sunday (Depending where you live). I will try to make each chapter a lot longer. So stay tuned for the next update.**

'Huh a white ceiling?' I thought I looked around. 'I recognize this, this is Konoha's hospital.'

As soon as I woke up I noticed a nurse rushing in.

"Ah you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Konoha's hospital."

"How did I get here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Anyways, let me go get Tsunade-sama." She left the room.

I waited for about 5 minutes before Tsunade came into the room with Shizune.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked Tsunade

"Suki, Uchiha Suki."

"Uchiha?"

"I believe you know my father his name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi?"

I nodded.

"Ok, how old are you Suki?"

"Three and a half."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here because my Papa is dead, killed by my uncle Sasuke and I have nothing to return to because my family were all killed."

"May I ask who your family is?"

"The Akatsuki." I replied.

Her eyes widened, she looked at Shizune and back at me clearly confused about how no one had ever heard of me.

"What do you mean the Akatsuki are your family?"

"I mean that they raised me. When I was born my mother died during childbirth so my Papa had to take me to live with the Akatsuki who became my family and had been murdered one by one over the past two years. The only ones left are Kisame oji-chan and Konan-nee."

She looked intrigue at the fact that I was so young, yet so intelligent.

"When you are fully recovered I will bring you to T&I."

I nodded.

~Line Break~

I laid in bed the rest of the day until I was brought food which I ate quickly and then I went back to thinking about what had happened and what to do. I brought all of my scrolls before we left and sealed them in another scroll which they won't be able to open because I learnt the sealing by looking at all the famous and lesser known seals and combined them so only I can open it.

I got up and looked in the closet which was next to my bed and saw all of my stuff. I was in hospital robes so I changed into my own clothes, securing my pouch to the side of my leg.

I decided that if I was going to T&I I would have to lock away some memories and thoughts. Papa taught me how to block some memories from others seeing it. It's like a genjutsu so you can't see it and you don't know it's there so they don't get suspicious. I began to seal away anything about the future or anything about my past life so Inoichi wouldn't see them.

"Done" I sighed. I hear the door open. It was Tsunade

"It would seem you're recovered."

I nodded. "Follow me." I got up and followed her to the T&I where I saw Inoichi standing in the room Tsunade brought me to.

"Inoichi, this is Uchiha Suki, daughter of Uchiha Itachi or so she claims. She says that she was raised by the Akatsuki and they are her family of sorts and that Itachi was recently killed by Sasuke. I would like you to go through her memories."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." He replied as he nodded.

I sat down on a chair that he gestured to and he entered my mind. I took about ten minutes for him to look through my mind because I didn't have many memories from this life and luckily he didn't find the memories I blocked out.

"So?" Tsunade asked.

"It's all true." He replied.

"Does she have any intent to harm the village?"

"I don't see anything about her ever wanting to."

Tsunade turned to look at me. "Since you're not a threat what would you like to do in the village?"

"I want to be a Shinobi."

"Ok we'll have you tested to see what rank you are. Meet me at the academy tomorrow at noon."

I nodded.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I presume Sasuke's apartment is still vacant with all of his thing."

"Yes."

"I'll stay there."

"Do you know how to get in?"

"I can pick locks. May I go visit the Uchiha district?"

"I don't see why not."

I nodded as I left to go visit where Papa grew up.

~Line Break~

I walked into the Uchiha district and immediately the smell of iron hit my nose. 'Blood.' I thought. The smell had been permanently embedded in this place since the massacre. I wasn't surprised though I doubt there had been any clean ups since the massacre. I walked along the district until I found the Uchiha graves and memorials.

I walked past each grave reading the names on them. I saw a few people I recognised Shisui, Fugaku, Mikoto. These were people who were the closest to Papa. I sat down in front of the graves. I pondered whether all of these people, my blood family were in heaven, reincarnated or something else. I sat there thinking for quite a while.

About ten minutes passed when I decided to get up and leave. I would bury Papa's body here, but I didn't know if the attack by Pein would destroy this place. I walked slowly out of the district realising that there probably wouldn't be any food at Sasuke's apartment so I decided to go to a market that I saw earlier.

~Line Break~

When I arrived at the market I looked around and saw a few things that I would definitely need. I bought some tomatoes because that is another one of my favourite foods. 'I must've inherited it from Sasuke.' I bought a bag of rice, some instant ramen and a few sticks of Dango. As I walked along with my groceries to get home someone bumped into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you with that."

"It's ok." I looked up. Sakura?

"Where are your parents? They must think you are very strong to carry all of these groceries." She praised in an annoying voice people use to coo at babied with.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any parents."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault." I said. 'Maybe a little bit.' I thought, 'She did kill Sasori oji-chan.'

"Do you need help with those groceries?"

"Actually I do." I handed a two bags to her and motioned for her to follow me. She followed me until we were almost at the apartment.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Up there." I replied as I pointed to Sasuke's apartment.

"But that's Sasuke-kun's apartment."

"Eh, Sasuke oji-chan owes me a lot more than his apartment." I said to her as we walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Oji-chan?"

We arrived at my door and I took the groceries from Sakura and opened the door with a pin from my hair.

"Thank you Sakura-san."

"Wait how did you know my name and what's your name?"

"To answer your first question it's a secret and to answer your second, Uchiha Suki." I replied as I abruptly closed the door to prevent any more questions.

~Line Break~

I sighed as I walked in. I put all the groceries away and proceeded to clean up the apartment because the state it had been left in was unacceptable. 'Stupid Sasuke.' I changed the sheets on the bed and cleared out the closet to organise it. I found a box labelled 'Recovered Photos'. I opened the box and looked through the photos. There were pictures of Uchiha. Many I didn't know but there were pictures of Sasuke, Papa, Shisui, Mikoto and Fugaku. I took a photo of Papa and placed it in my pocket.

I carefully placed the box away and organised the rest of the closet. I picked out an old pair of close from Sasuke's closet that would be small enough for me. I had finished cleaning so I went to take a shower and I changed into the pair of clothes that I picked from the closet. I had brought some of my clothes from home and a few necessities like toothpaste and a toothbrush.

Once I had finished showering it was late so I went to go make myself some dinner. I boiled the rice and washed and cut up the tomatoes. It was a simple dinner that I could by myself because I hadn't learnt how to prepare meat or anything and this was enough for now.

The rice had finished boiling and I put it on a plate next to my chopped tomato and sat at the table that was by the living room. I finished my meal pretty quickly so I decided to get my scrolls out to check if my timeline was up to date. I wrote down that Papa had been killed by Sasuke and noted in my mind that the Pain attack would be next.

I sat for about half an hour trying to remember what would happen after the Pain attack and realised it was around 9 o'clock. I had decided to go to bed because I was young and small children like me need to sleep a lot. I sorted all my scrolls and carefully put them in my kunai pouch which was on the desk.

I got into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

" _Papa! Don't go!" I screamed._

" _I'm sorry Suki-chan." He replied as he slowly walked away leaving me crying._

" _Don't go Papa, don't go." I whispered to myself repeatedly like a mantra._

 **Yeah, so the first cliff hanger. I'm sorry I just didn't know how to end it. It really isn't a big cliff hanger because I hate cliff hangers. So I guess you just have to stay to find out what happens next.**


	6. Author Note

Short Hiatus!

I will be posting next week, but for this week I have been having the worst writer's block plus I have about 5 assignments due.

Sorry for not updating.I'll be back next week with a new chapter (hopefully two times as long as I planned)

~Lilwriter-san


	7. Hiatus

Hiatus Notice!

I'm so sorry everyone. I thought I would be able to update this week, but after all of the assignments I had finished at school I got sick and I thought it would be for a day or two. It turns outs I got an infection that will last about three weeks and it happens to be in my eye so I can't really see very well.

Again, I'm so sorry for no update, but I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
